underthedomefandomcom-20200223-history
Kevin Patrick Murphy
Kevin Patrick Murphy is an American actor who portrays an unnamed farmer in Season 1 of CBS' Under the Dome. Biography Kevin Patrick Murphy got his start in acting as a child at the age of 10 through a program called Studio Arena in his hometown of Buffalo NY, and later went on to teach acting to kids at age 18, for Studio Arena. Being heavily involved in the Drama Department throughout middle and high school, he was offered, and accepted a Presidential Scholarship to Florida School Of The Arts his Freshman year of College. Graduating from Florida School Of The Arts, he then went on to conquer the Theatre Arts program at Florida State University. His time at FSU included studying abroad in England for a semester, where Murphy focused on his Acting and learned the importance of voice, and movement, delving more deeply into advanced Shakespeare studies. Following College, Murphy moved to Los Angeles to pursue a professional career in Film and Commercial work. Once in LA, Murphy was hired as the Theatre School Director for Catskills West, a Theatre Arts and Drama Camp at the Greystone Mansion in Beverly Hills, where he directed the production of, You’re A Good Man, Charlie Brown. During his time in LA, he went on to join Utah Shakespeare Festival, which was a touring show, in which he played a lead role in Twelfth Knight. An intensive program, traveling up and down the west coast, he had the opportunity to go into several schools, teaching young actors about Shakespeare, Stage Combat, and how to better understand and work with Shakespearean text. Soon after Utah Shakespeare festival, Murphy booked his first commercial for H&R Block, where he had the honor of working with Academy Award winning Director, Errol Morris. Soon after, Murphy signed with an Agent, and began going out on commercial and film auditions regularly, where he was able to learn more about the actual on-camera auditioning process. Murphy went on to book several other commercial spots including Snickers starring “Mr. T”, Microsoft, and Baileys Irish Cream, to name a few. While in L.A., Murphy continued to work on several major motion picture sets such as, I Am Sam (Starring Sean Penn & Michelle Pfeiffer), Pirates Of The Caribbean (Starring Johnny Depp), Scorched (Starring Woody Harrilson), X-Men (Starring Hugh Jackman and Patrick Stewart) etc. It was in about 2003 that Murphy began taking classes with J.D. Lewis at The Actors Lab in Los Angeles. Murphy worked closely with teacher/coach, J.D. Lewis for about 2 or 3 years before J.D. asked him to start teaching his beginning/intermediate classes. During his time with The Actors Lab – Los Angeles, Murphy, along with some of his fellow Actors Lab classmates, starred in a political satire piece that J.D. Lewis wrote and directed entitled, Amerwrecka. Debuting at Fringe Festival Scotland in Edinburgh, Amerwrecka was so well received, that they were invited to the Fringe Festival Ireland in 2006. Amerwrecka went on to have West and East Coast Premiers in Los Angeles California and Charlotte NC in the years to follow. Selected Filmography *''The Ultimate Life'' as Summons Server *''Reckless'' as Dane Collier *''The Last of Robin Hood'' as Photographer *''Un-Real'' as Dan AD *''Yardbird'' as Yardbird 3 *''Revolution'' as Bernie Lev *''Sleepy Hollow'' as Ananias Dare *''Jessabelle'' as Paramedic Appearances Character Images Kevin Patrick Murphy as Farmer (2).png|"Curtains" Kevin Patrick Murphy as Farmer (3).png|"Curtains" Kevin Patrick Murphy as Farmer (5).png|"Curtains" External Links *Kevin Patrick Murphy - IMDb *Kevin Patrick Murphy - Website Category:Cast Category:Co-Stars Category:TV Series